fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Efir I of Anglaria
History of Efir II Early Life Efir II was born in the year 979 as the son of the 2nd Earl of Alon, Ofir II and Lady Talgassa, daughter of Tagir of the House of Lormir in the city of Alon. When he was three years old he had a brother Afir II but he died just before his second birthday. In 997 Efir's great-uncle King Fargon I died and he was succeeded by his son Firgon I. The next year Efir's grandfather, President Dirgon died too, Efir's other great-uncle, Margon succeeded him. In the year 1002 Efir married Glorga, daughter of Glorgan, of the House of Aldan. In 1005 their son Firnar is born. Senator In 1015 Efir's uncle King Firgon I died and he was succeeded by his son Farmon. Then they were attacked by the wildmen and Farmon was killed and his 15-year old son Firgon II should succeed him. But Efir stated in the senate that in a time of crisis a strong leader is nescissary to overthrow that crisis and that a 15-year old boy could not do that. And that this should be done by appointing a regent, or an entirely different king. President Margon then said that the senate did not have the power to appoint a different king, nor a regent. In the case of a regent, the King must do so himself. Efir then stated that the law said that the king must be succeeded by a man or woman from the House of Anglar not just his closest relative from that house. Senator Nilmor then stated that he was incorrect, the law said that the king is and should be the heir of Anglar, meaning only his true heir could be king. Cuton added that the only case of excommunication is that of the Ifars because of treason. Almir of Lord of the House of Aldan and Efir's friend then asked for a vote but this was overruled by Margon because the law would prevent the outcome invalid anyway. The subject was then dropped and Firgon II was crowned King. The next year Margon died and Efir was elected the new president with a vote of 41%, Nilmor got 36%, Cuton got 14% and Hazorg got 9%. Efir won thanks to Almir who made sure all his friends and relatives voted for him, including his cousin Curnin, Mildor of the House of Lormir and his paternal uncle Milfin and the old Glorgan. President A few months later the unthinkable happend, King Firgon II had died in battle (The battle was won). The only heir he had was his sister, Farma, who was just thirteen years old. Efir now revived the subject of the need for a strong leader to save the kingdom. He claimed that now the male heir of Anglar died without a son or brother the line should be viewed once again and his true heir should be appointed. Nilmor then stated that the law never said "male" heir. Glorgan the called that a 15-year old boy who was the son of the king indeed should succeed his father, but if it is a girl and not the daughter but the sister of the king who is only 13 years old and at a time of crisis, it would be insane. Cuton stated it was not a debate about who would be the best, but about the right to the throne and Farma's claim is solid. Efir then asked: So this land may be destroyed, because of the right of a young girl? Nilmor then unexpectedly: You are right milord, at this time the kingdom is more important than it's ruler, or the right to the throne. It should be a strong man descendant from Anglar, I nominate Cuton! Almir immediately exclaimed: No it should be our noble President, isn't he the senate's choice? Then a vote was started and the outcome was: 52% for Efir, 37% for Cuton, 11% for Farma. The great increase of votes for Efir was due to him being right about Firgon II. Efir now was crowned King of Anglaria, Marduin just took Farma as it's Queen. Then there was a vote for the new President, since the King could not be part of the Senate. The victor was Almir with 49% of the votes, the runner-up was Cuton with 34% of the votes and the third and last was 7% of the votes was Hazorg. Nilmor didn't participate in the election because he knew the king needed him more on the position of marshal, which the President couldn't have. Reign: The Changes Efir immediately did two thing he knew would be nescesarry for the county's survival, he revived the alliance with the elves and exchanged ambassadors. The appointed ambassador was, to everybody's surprise Aeron, an enemy of Efir from his time as senator. He also created the Privy Council of Anglaria, which consisted of the most powerful people of the country. The first council consisted of: The Chancellor of the Privy Council King Efir, President Almir of the Anglarian Senate, Marshal Nilmor of the Anglarian Army, General Curnin of the Anglarian Army, General Cuton of the Anglarian Army, the elven Ambassador Prince Halmir, The Mardrim Ambassador Miriúm, Representative Marwin of Orondia, Senior-Senator Glorgan, Senior-Senator Milfin and Secretary Hazorg of the Anglarian Senate. Then in 1020 Efir sent Meldor to South-Wildland to forge an alliance between them against the North-Wildmen, led by King Haran III Magnus, but their Lord-Chief Orgad killed Meldor and send back his head. Reign: The War against South-Wildland Efir then declared war on the wildmen and with Mirond's and Mardrim help he attacked South-Wildland. He did not know that South-Wildland also had an alliance with Xanidirion and his army of goblins and Trolls came to their aid. First they thought all was lost and Efir believed that he too had failed, but then the most unlikely man came to their aid with his army, Haran III Magnus. And together they obliterated the enemy's armies. Efir, Farma, Mirond and Magnus then forged an alliance against Xanidirion and in 1029 they rode out with their armies to attack him. In 1021 Almir died of desease. Cuton succeeded him as President with a 82% of the votes, while his opponent Curnin had 18%. Reign: The War against Xanidirion Haran III Magnus had previously served Xanidirion and told his new allies all he knew. They then started the seige on Darkdale, but on the places where the valley was the most narrow fortifications were build and those were hard to breach. Nilmor, Magnus and Mirond had made a battleplan together: First they would seige the fortifications, then fake defeat and flee. The enemy would then open it's gates and charge. Then the full attack force would strike back and defeat the enemy armies. The plan worked but the siege took very long, five years. When the enemy army stroke back Efir leaped forward right towards Xanidirion and by him he was slain. Nilmor was then the commander ot the entire Anglarian Army, until he too was slain. On the battlefield Magnus and Orgad battled and so did Mirond and Xanidirion. Magnus slew Orgad, only to be slain himself later by Arghíd. Xanidirion, wounded each other severely but neither was killed. The battle ended in the victory of the Army of the Alliance. Succession After word of Efir's death reached Anglaria his son Firnar was crowned King of Anglaria. Category:Men Category:Senator of the Anglarian Senate Category:President of the Anglarian Senate Category:Kings of Anglaria Category:Firgians Category:Anglarians